


完美适配2

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	完美适配2

姚琛站在特殊加密的房门外，即使有一层高度阻隔的系统在两人之间，他依然能感受到对面年轻哨兵强势的咨询素，此刻仿佛每一个分子都渗透了浓烈的热度。

他有点腿软。

“检测到活动单位，请语音确认你的身份”

“姚琛。”

“向导姚琛你好，身份确认完毕，请于此门开启后三秒内通过——” 

姚琛不需要无机制女音的提醒，迅速地进入到房内。

呼吸到房间内空气的一刹那，他提起了一口气，发出一个细小的声音。

周震南原本垂着头坐在床边，听到动静立刻抬起头，嗓音比平时更加低沉。

“你总—算来了。”他巴巴地看着姚琛。

周震南不似人们通常印象中的哨兵那样身材高大，但他的能力是全营公认的，若有人因为他的体型而低估他，无一例外地都会为此得到教训。他就和他的精神体一样敏锐、迅猛，同时兼具谋略和领导力；他长得凶，在外人面前也鲜少有明显的情感流露。这些姚琛都很清楚，于是周震南在他面前展现出的孩子气，姚琛一向是很珍惜的。

“嗯，我来了。”姚琛不紧不慢地靠近他，让自己的咨询素先伸出无形的手，抚慰在结合热中异常焦躁脆弱的哨兵。

周震南上身还穿着出任务用的作战服，扯开了领口，下身已经换成了宽松的居家裤，姚琛一眼看到了他叉开的两腿之间鼓起的一包。他有点紧张，喉头吞咽了一下。

“你怎么这么久。”周震南埋怨道，有点委屈，但明显已经被姚琛温和的精神力顺了毛；算了，他现在有更重要的事，“快过来。”他伸出手。

姚琛顺从地走到他面前，主动分开腿跪到床上，膝盖放在他的胯两边，双手搭上周震南的肩膀。

“坐下来嘛。”周震南握住他的腰往下按。

“别——我重。”

“老子又不是豆腐做的。”周震南不耐烦地皱眉，他有时候真烦姚琛这种无时不刻的关心体贴，“再说你一米八的个子才五十几公斤，重个屁啊，瘦死了。” 

姚琛被他逗笑，然后又显出不好意思的样子，抿着嘴小声说，“等一下。”

周震南一秒get，“别动！让我来。”

他握住姚琛细腰的手往下滑，勾住了他的松紧带裤腰，二话不说直接往下扯，后者配合地抬起腿让他全部脱下来。

周震南自然第一时间发现了他没穿内裤，抬头看了他一眼。姚琛脸红了。

“我…我先准备过了。”他慢吞吞地说，不敢回视周震南侵略意味浓郁的眼睛。

下一秒，周震南的手绕到后面去摸姚琛的臀缝，惊喜又意料之中地，那里是湿的。周震南忍不住直接往里插进两根手指，牢牢盯住姚琛的脸，观察着他的反应。他的向导泻出一声喘息，红润的嘴唇微微张开，像受惊的小动物一般缩起肩膀，搭在他肩膀上的手指也跟着收紧。

没办法，他的向导就是这么温柔体贴。

年轻哨兵锋芒毕露的高热咨询素张牙舞爪地入侵姚琛的精神领域；作为一个高阶位的向导，时刻保持冷静是他的业务能力，但此刻姚琛觉得自己大概可以放松一些，偷懒一些，不再控制自己沉入周震南霸道的气息中。

周震南另一只手按着他的后颈，凑上去亲了一下他的泪痣，又叼起那块皮肉轻咬了一下，低声说，“过来点。”

说着他开始往后退，往床中间移动。他的手指一直没有从姚琛的屁股里抽出来，满意地欣赏着姚琛哆哆嗦嗦地跟着他爬到了床头。

“好听话。”他称赞道。

姚琛颤抖了一下，仿佛从精神层面感受到哨兵的愉悦之情就已给他带来了激烈的快感。 

周震南想要换姿势，却还没直起身就被姚琛按到床头靠着。

“我来。”他调整了一下姿势，跨坐在他腰上。

害羞的向导实在难得如此主动，虽然知道他多半又是照顾人的强迫症发病了，念顾到周震南刚出完任务疲惫，不想让他再费力，周震南这次也未反驳，而是难掩兴奋地开始粗喘。

他狭长的捕猎者的双眼紧盯着姚琛，看他大腿的肌肉紧绷，支撑他抬起身体，扶住周震南已经完全勃起的性器对准他臀部间提前扩张好的小洞，然后慢慢地往下坐。

姚琛咬着下唇，脸上的红晕已经弥漫到了胸口，周震南贪婪地饮进这片春色，包括他紧张激动中抽动的腹肌——妈的，太性感了。

终于坐到了底，姚琛额头上隐约冒汗，周震南享受着他体内火热紧致，不想说话，只是拍拍他的屁股示意他继续。

他已经体会到这个姚琛自己动的游戏的有趣。

姚琛不敢撑周震南的胸口——他知道那里有任务留下的一块不大不小的淤青，于是他只好双手往后撑住周震南的膝盖，借力抬胯再坐下，一次次用屁股吞吃哨兵的阴茎。

“唔…涨……”姚琛软糯地呜咽道，激得周震南按着他肚子往上顶，引出更多细碎凌乱的声音。

这个姿势的妙处就是他不得不向周震南彻底展示自己的身体，从挺起的有着美妙弧线的胸部，到小腹，到双腿之间的私密部位和常年不见光的大腿内侧，全都暴露在周震南掠食的视线内。

“姚老师…好会骑。”周震南爽得嘶嘶吸气，一边伸手在姚琛身上四处游走，一边还是禁不住要开口欺负他。

姚琛此刻敏感得不行，禁不住他摸，更禁不起他带来的精神上的刺激，终于难以压抑地啜泣着呻吟一声，浑身发软地跌坐下来，又深又重地被撞到了底，顺便还狠狠擦过了他体内的敏感点。

周震南着迷地看着他一下子红了眼眶，急促地又哭喘了几下，挺着腰射了出来，白浊液体溅到两人的小腹上。

这一幕给周震南带来的刺激也不小，他伸手掐住姚琛的腰，同时抬胯用力又往上猛顶了十几下。

姚琛受不住地求饶，“周震南，你、你停一会儿——啊啊——”

周震南停不可能停的，他不仅不停，还仗着自己对姚琛身体的熟悉，专门对着那处最敏感的凸起怼，姚琛很快话都说不出了，抽搐着被硬插得又射出几小波精液。

“呼…姚琛你怎么这么骚。”周震南狂热地低语，羞耻的话伴随着他精神波动中浓烈的爱意，让姚琛由内而外如被火炙。

凌乱纷繁但坚定的念头顺着两人的精神链接传到姚琛的脑海里。

唯一，爱，永远在一起。

姚琛敞开自己的心神，就像敞开他的身体一般，将周震南的锋芒和渴望温柔地包裹在其中，永不放开。

END


End file.
